G Chapter 09: My Clan
のクラン |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Watashi no Kuran |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info =09 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = January 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 08: Their Respective Feelings |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 10: Demonstrate Your Skillsー }}My Clan is the ninth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot Tokoha’s next opponent Riku Ayato cryptically asks whether she is a suitable fighter for Neo Nectar, prompting her to ask Kamui whether Riku uses Neo Nectar. He states that Riku didn't put down a clan on his entry sheet, Shin joins in saying that Riku seems to play the same clan as his opponent with the tournament having no rules against changing clans. Faced with the option to change their decks, Chrono, Shion and Tokoha affirm their beliefs in their respective decks. So the next round of matches begin. Riku goes first, riding Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth he moves Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah to the back row as he ends his turn. Likewise Tokoha rides Budding Maiden, Diane and moves Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu. Confident with the hand she has she calls Maiden of Canna and begins to attack. This confidence is further boosted as she obtains Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini from her drive check. On his turn, Riku quickly fills his field using the skills of his Musketeers while taking out Tokoha’s rear-guards with his attacks. As the fight continues it becomes evident that Tokoha doesn't want to lose with her Neo Nectar. In the past her friends had thought she would be using Kagero which in turn saddened her as she didn't want to imitate her brother. Confiding with Mamoru on this, her older brother suggests that they cardfight with Tokoha using a different clan from usual so to find a clan for her. Finally after going through many clans she was able to defeat her brother’s Kagero with Neo Nectar. With that clan she was no longer ‘Mamoru Anjou’s little sister’ instead she was her own person. Sensing that something was about to happen, she watches on as Riku rides Lycoris Musketeer, Vera. Chaining the skills of his Musketeers, Riku sets up a full field as opposed to Tokoha's barely filled field. Tokoha reassures herself of the situation, knowing that she'll be able to stride on her turn as Riku mockingly refers to her ‘Mamoru Anjou’s little sister’. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Shining Knight, Millius *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *King of Knights, Alfred Oracle Think Tank *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo *Silent Tom Shadow Paladin *Skull Witch, Nemain Kagero *Blazing Flare Dragon *Dragonic Blademaster Nova Grappler *Extreme Battler, Zanbhara *Asura Kaiser Dimension Police *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Dark Irregulars *Demon World Marquis, Amon Pale Moon *Nightmare Doll, Alice Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon Bermuda Triangle *Top Idol, Pacifica Neo Nectar *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu *Budding Maiden, Diane *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca *Maiden of Canna *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Maiden of Gladiolus *Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters